


Come Forth, I have Drabbles

by Phoenix_before_the_flame



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, have these to hold you over, i forgot about Embers to Ashes, implied nsfw in some places, some are AUs if i remember correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_before_the_flame/pseuds/Phoenix_before_the_flame
Summary: It's in the title my dudes. I got drabbles for the taking so step up and claim your fluffy prizes.





	1. Match Stick (nalu)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even planning on posting these but then I remembered I haven't posted any new chapters for Embers to Ashes and I should apologize for that with fluff.

Lucy couldn’t focus on her book anymore. The words danced off the pages and jumbled together, meaningless black marks on faded yellow backgrounds that taunted with the story she was desperately trying to read.

She knew the story on the pages! And quite well at that! Murder, mystery, some spatterings of political unrest beneath the weighty plot that stole away hours of sleep when first she read it. It was one of the few books that satiated her literary hunger, if only for a few hours after snapping the cover finally shut.

And now she couldn’t even find the strength to make it past what, chapter 3? There was something messed up there.

With a sigh she drew the book to a close and shoved it on the night stand, rolling to her side atop the silky sheets. A pout pulled at her lips as Lucy buried her face in the pillow, a muffled groan leaving her as she peered across through narrowed eyes at the object-or rather person fresh from shower and languidly stretched out- distracting her from her novel with annoyance and maybe a tinge of something else.

Might as well keep her eyes on him, since that’s where her mind’s been wandering to.

He wasn’t even doing anything out of the ordinary, that Natsu, just propped up on the pile of pillows and slowly working his way through a matchbox. Striking each match then eyed it closely, waiting for the little flame to reach its highest before devouring it in a single bite.

She always chastised him for it. Eating chips in bed is one thing but when a match drops and catches the entire bed in flames under 5 seconds, well then obviously he’s got another thing coming. Though she didn’t feel like complaining, no words of protest rose from her as he struck another, sparking to life instantly and bringing it close to his lips like the rest.

Her eyes stayed on him, transfixed with good reason, watching the shadows dance over slightly parted lips, tongue darting out to wet them. It was a quick swipe but Lucy savoured it, how it started from the corner and dragged across the bottom gliding over the roughened skin with ease.

They were always rough- dry and cracked from the heat that constantly spewed from his mouth. But couldn’t that be said for all of him? Rough in body and sometimes words yet she couldn’t help but love every bit of him. It was him charm after all.

She continued to watch when his eyes closed, lips closing around the thin stick almost completely blackened, save for the uncharred bit held between his fingertips. Lucy swallowed thickly, hearing the soft pops and sizzles as it outed on his tongue.

Oblivious to her stares, Natsu twirled the stick around and she watched the little stick move around on his accord, thin tendrils of smoke leaking from the seams of his lip.

A happy little sound gurgled up from his throat as he was done savoring, biting down on the burnt stick and swallowing the splintered pieces as though they were a common treat. His adam’s apple bobbed, Natsu’s lips parted once more releasing a satisfied puff of white smoke.

Ok, maybe it’s time Lucy admitted to herself that she has an oral fixation.

And hell if she wasn’t gonna act on it now.

Unable to watch any longer Lucy’s hand reached out, fingers wrapping round his wrist, stopping the next lit match only mid way from his mouth. She pulled him, gently bringing him down next to her. Confusion marred his features as his nose brushed hers but he said nothing, not about how she looked at him- half-lidded and through her lashes- or how she blew a gentle breath that skimmed his cheeks and doused the flame in a single go.

The smoke curled in the air, reaching up weak fingers to brush their faces. On instinct Natsu took a breath, the familiar scent intoxicating all the more so with Lucy so close.

She shifted further into him, throwing a leg over his waist to tug him to her. Still he said nothing despite the confusion bleeding away and the corners of his lips pulling in a soft yet knowing grin.

In an instant she was on him, hungry and forceful as she slipped past his lips. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his searing heat and tasted the smokiness on him. It made her head spin.

Natsu tugged at her lower lip and groaned, the doused match stick dropping on the bed between them forgotten. Lucy pinned his hand to the bed and rolled him over, deepening the kiss and demanding more as her weight kept him down, straddled beneath her.

With a triumphant nip to his lip Lucy broke the kiss, shifting atop him and enjoying the weak whine she pulled from him.

Natsu’s eyes were hooded and intense as he gazed up at her, almost devilish with the smirk creeping up on his reddened lips. “What was that for?” He swiped his tongue over his lips, deliberate this time as he watched Lucy’s eyes follow the motion intently.

“Nothing really.”


	2. New parents (Jerza)

Jellal heaved a sigh, one heavy enough to fill his lungs near bursting and leave in one swift gust of air. He could barely see past the heavy locks that’d fallen into his eyes- pushed to near slits by the bruise coloured bags beneath them, stark against his pale, sweaty skin.

Though the chair was low and comfortably cushioned he was almost completely out of it with legs splayed wide and slouched so low his back would surely never forgive him for this ill treatment in the future. If he had to pick a word, ‘tired’, wouldn’t be it- too weak to fully cover how he felt and how he’ll probably feel in the next few days.

His bones ached wearily as he shifted in his seat, creaking like they were far older than a mere thirty years and ready to snap any moment should he move any further. But he doubted that would happen anytime soon, feeling the waves of sleep threatening to pull him under. He should rest now, yeah, a short nap wouldn’t hurt.

“You look tired….” Jellal’s head snapped up at the hoarse whisper, his neck protesting but he ignored it in favor of keeping his eyes on the woman looking twice as tired as he felt, her eyes almost ghostly in how were sunken in peering at him intently over the pile of rumpled sheets drawn close to her lips, moving ever so slightly with each shallow breath she took.

15 hours of labor. 

He never thought he’d known fear until last night, pacing outside the operating room ‘til his legs felt like lead, unsure of the outcome and filled with dread at the thought of the worst happening. His heart had been in his throat for the majority of the night and when the nurse approached it almost stopped before she nodded, only then was he stripped of his worries.

“And you’ve been through a lot. You should be resting.”

“I’ve rested enough. Excitement woke me, I wanted to see our daughter.” Her gaze, tired and slow, drifted to the slumbering bundle in Jellal’s arms, tiny fists balled up close to her cheeks.

“She’s beautiful isn’t she?” Erza reached out a shaky hand to rest on Jellal’s arm, squeezing slightly. “Look, she even scrunches up her nose like when you sleep.”

“Do I? I never knew.” The baby squirmed in her sleep but otherwise did not wake, only pushing a leg outside the wrapped blanket with a look of contentment crossing her face.

Jellal chuckled, a weak sound that barely left his throat. “ That’s you right there though.” He murmured. “Feisty even in sleep- which you need.”

“Not yet.” Erza protested weakly as Jellal returned her hand to her, gently pushing her into the multitude of sheets. “We haven’t given her a name yet.”

“I’m sure that can wait a few more hours. Rest, please. We’ll still be here when you wake.” She slunk beneath the sheets begrudgingly, her eyes the only part visible as they fixed him with a strong stare.

“Only if you promise to sleep as well. Do you?” “Yes, yes i promise, now close your eyes.”

“Alright, good night. And Jellal?” Her voice had dropped to a slight whisper as her eyes drooped almost to a close. “Yes?”

“Thank you.” “For what?” “Everything.”


	3. Mama Mia that's a spicy meatball (nalu)

“Alright Natsu, I need you to run this by me again. Just one more time for me to make sure.” Lucy eyebrow twitched, distracting him from the angry vein that popped up in her forehead and the glint of a true Lucy-fire in her eyes. The other light in her eyes was from a he may or may not have caused, engulfing the building behind her. Despite best efforts by firemen it wasn’t going away anytime soon, triumphantly chugging black smoke into the weak autumn evening.

Her fingers curled into tight fists at her sides, sure enough to leave little crescent shaped indents on her palms, and Natsu had to swallow down the urge to bolt for the nearest police station. If he was in lock-up she wouldn’t be able to get to him.

But it wouldn’t do him any good. They live together, they share friends. He’d have nowhere to turn except the streets and even then she’d find him to skin him alive.

“I was making a pizza.” He started shakily, shifting uneasily when Lucy cut his word with a raised finger. “Yeah you see, that’s where you lost me. How is it that I leave you to run down the road for some stuff and when I come back, there’s no restaurant? ” Her nostrils flared as she reigned in the rest of her anger, no doubt to let it out full force in a few minutes.

“The restaurant is on fire Natsu.” She said dangerously calm. His fight or flight instincts were begging him to book it.“ And from what I know the oven is the only source of fire in there. A brick oven. A brick oven with a controlled wood fire. A brick oven in an italian restaurant that’s been here for over 50 years.” Lucy listed off the features on her fingers as she went, taking a step closer with each one until she stood before him.

Lucy took a deep breath. “Natsu? ” She asked sweetly. “Y-yeah?” “How the fuck did you burn down the place from a pizza oven?”

Lucy waited for an answer but was met with silence and an averted gaze. “Alright lemme ask again. How the fuck-”

“ I don’t know the fuck Lucy!” Natsu cried, eyes snapping up to her face pleadingly. The firemen were making some progress, the flickering orange flames died down to soft yellows no longer clawing at the sky but instead poking at the ashes.

“First there was pizza then there was fire! I dunno what happened in between, honest! I tried to put it out myself but I couldn’t handle it. I swear this was a freak accident,believe me!”

Lucy dropped her head in defeat, rubbing her temples tiredly. “10 minutes. I was only gone for 10 minutes……..how could this have happened. …….”

“….Well..” Natsu tried,“ I did manage to save something though.” Lucy eyed him, questioning his words and followed his gaze over to a few weary firemen, resting and spread out on the ground with an open pizza box among them, its contents almost gone.

“I didn’t burn the pizza.” He added lightly. Despite the deadly situation he tried for a small smile, his only hope at living a injury-free life.

The Lucy-fire blazed all powerful in her eyes. He shouldn’t have said that, he should not have said that.


	4. You and I in the Candlelight (Jerza)

The scent of warm maple and brown sugar was almost overwhelming making her nose wrinkle on the first sniff, just bordering on intoxicating. Almost like someone didn’t know that one scented candle would be enough and decided to go through her entire shelf just to be sure.

The weak orange glow of fire flickered from all corners of the room, dropping low to the bottoms of their wicks to flare up slightly brighter as hot wax raced down their sides. They dripped and pooled at their bases, an ever widening field of cooled wax that would no doubt go past the small plates they were stuck to and onto the counters and tabletops.

But that would be a thought for later. Erza drifted further inside, bare feet padding softly, her eyes half lidded with fatigue after a too long day of work and a hand on her stomach, feeling a kick of life in its slight swell. She caught sight of Jellal- orange light darkening his hair- or some of him for the most part, his face hidden by a bouquet that seemed too big to get through the doorway without losing a few flowers and a hand on a bottle resting easily on the table behind him. The curled script was hard to make out but Erza was sure it read ‘sparkling wine’.

Jellal peered around the pile of flowers, a soft smile pulling at his lips and a comforting light shining from the depths of his dark eyes. “Welcome home.” He said. He put the bouquet to the side and met her halfway. Jellal snaked an arm round her waist, gently pulling her to his side.

“What’s the occasion?” Erza winced slightly at the sharp pain in her gut, rubbing soothing circles over her stomach. His hand soon joined, fingers splayed wide and covering her hand, feeling the stir within her calm. He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckle. “You’re back and I’m happy. That’s all there is to it, should there be something more?”

“I guess not.” She mused, leaning into him. “Simple is often the best way to go.”

“And simple your evening shall be. Dinner,dance and a show, in whatever order you wish.” His smile turned knowing, lips pulling back further and eyebrows knitting together slightly.

He twined the fingers together and shifted ever closer to her, if that were possible. “Though I figure you’d prefer to lead me in a dance first, instead of leaving my feet tripping for later. Am I right?”

Erza chuckled, resting her head on his chest just below his collarbone and listening keenly to the sound of his heart. “ You know me so well. ” She said, taking the first step. “Any music selections?”

Jellal rested his chin atop her head, humming softly. “We don’t need music to have a good time.”


	5. After Midnight (Jerza)

It’s late when she wakes, weak moonlight dripping through the curtains and painting the room a soft silver. Her bedside’s gone long cold as she slips out from beneath her covers, feet padding softly down the hall on the cold wood floor and peeking with absolute certainty in the only room with its door ajar, as it has been for many a nights now.

A soft murmur met her ears before an all to familiar sight- soft and warm and heart - achingly sweet despite having been faced with it before. “You’re so beautiful. ” Jellal whispered tiredly, smoothing the little wisps of blue hair atop his daughter’s head. He shuffled over to the chair in the corner, rocking her gently in his arms when she started to grumble.

Jellal chuckled softly as she pounded a tiny fist against his cheek, trying to grasp at the bright red ink on his face. “I know, I know. I’m sorry.” He cooed, giving her instead his finger to wrap her stubby ones around. She gurgled happily.

“I love you so much. You know that right?” Jellal stifled a weak yawn, ducking his head before turning back to his daughter, who blinked up at him owlishly despite the creeping tiredness on her chubby face.

“I love you with all my heart.” He murmured once more, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. “Thank you.” He sighed, closing his eyes with a deep breath.

It took a few moments before Erza stepped in, listening to the weak snores of her family.

Jellal’s head lolled to the side, his body slouched in the chair almost slipping of the chair yet his arms held firm and unmoving like the little bundle resting there.

Erza curled up at his feet, fixing them with a fond, albeit tired gaze. He’s bound to worsen that crick in his neck at this rate but it’s not like she could stop him.

Lulling their daughter back to sleep in the night’s wee hours was a job he adored, cherishing the moments at the cost of dark circles under his eyes. And if Erza were to be honest with herself she doubts it’ll change anytime soon.


	6. Chains (nalu) NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw that really kinky nalu pic mashima drew then you know what this is about ;)

“You know i’m starting to see the fun in this.” Natsu growled, a sound deep in his chest as he lightly tugged on the chain connected to the collar circling Lucy’s delicate neck.

He gave another tug, slightly harsher. Lucy squeaked as he pressed closer to her, lips pulling back in a hungry grin only serving to sharpen his gaze as he stared down at her.

Of course he was taken aback when Lucy decided to ‘surprised’ him after a too long day at work. They’d talked about it -yeah- but as a joke more than anything else. Though he can’t say he wasn’t absolutely delighted at the sight, his heart pounding and breath hitching in his throat.

Natsu was quick to action backing her into a corner, drinking in the sight and testing the water. Natsu sighed suddenly, worming a knee between her legs and nosing her hair, inhaling deeply.

“This is really hot.” He mumbled, tugging on the chain once more. Natsu pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead then trailed down to her ear. Sharp teeth sank inti the lobe, making Lucy let out a startled cry.

“Finally starting to do something.” She panted, a teasing lilt to her words. “Any longer with the staring then i’d have to take charge.”

Natsu nipped her ear again, a light chuckle leaving him when she squeaked once more. His mouth dragged down skimming close enough to feel her soft, heated skin on his lips and just enough to make her squirm beneath him.

He loved doing that.

His tongue darted out, tasting the space between the cool collar and her hot skin, the sensation pleasing enough for a rumble to bubble up in his throat.

“You’ll take charge huh? How can you lead when i’m the one holding the reigns?” Natsu pulled the chain taut, bringing her flush against him, crushing her chest to his. Her breast were pillowed nicely against his, spilling over the loose tank top she wore.

Lucy blinked up at him through her lashes, sly with reddened cheeks as she gnawed on her bottom lip. It was an erotic image he’d seen countless times before but the simple glint of silver around her neck and the chain keeping her grounded to him made it seem all the more so.

His blood ran even hotter, fingers twitching as his jeans felt restrictive. Without warning Natsu ground his hips against hers, sharp and quick to try and relieve some of the pressure.

She moaned but it was quickly swallowed up by him in a starving kiss, with him demanding even more of her.

They parted simply for the need for air, their foreheads pressed against one another. Lucy’s breath fanned his face and he ground his hips again, slow and torturous as he buried his face in her neck, pressure still building despite best efforts. The chain loosened in his grip.

“I’m the leader.” Natsu whispered triumphantly, his teeth scraped the collar.

“For now at least.” Natsu saw her hands move, finding hold on his chest and slowly snaking down. His breaths grew lighter, frenzied as she drifted lower still. He knew what was coming.

Natsu hissed out a curse as Lucy seized him through his pants, stroking the bulge while her other hand held his hip, keeping him still as he desperately tried to rock against her palm.

“How-” He took a shuddering breath, the chain grasped in a white knuckled grip. Lucy smiled sweetly up at him despite the fierceness in her eyes. He tried for a shaky smile but it was lost with a tight squeeze, her thumb running circles over him.

He might be the leader but he wasn’t the mastermind.

How long are you gonna let me hold the reigns?”

“As long as I want you to.” She whispered, voice sultry. Lucy toyed with the zip, rubbing him gently as he struggled against the hand on his hip.

“You can have your fun, but when it’s my turn- let’s just say the collar’ll look better on you.”


	7. We do what It takes for candy (Jerza)

"Breathe not a word of this to Natsu.” Erza growled. A frustrated breath blowing disheveled hair from her eyes as she glared at Jellal. “Not. A. Word.”

He crouched to her level with a mischievous grin she was not at all used to seeing on him. “I had no intention of anything of the sort.”

He was never going to let this go. Jellal in all aspects of their life was a teaser and at times, petty. 

Was he going to bring this up constantly? Yes.

Was he going to hold onto her slip up as an inside joke for the rest of their lives? Most likely.

But Erza had to admit if the situation were reverse she would do the same. Only with a sharp reprimand awaiting on her tongue first.

Though getting into a situation like this would be unexpected for either of them.

Hand stuck in a vending machine. Erza literally told Natsu off for doing this last week and here she was in the exact same problem. And all for a damn Milky Way Midnight Dark bar.

At least she went with pants today.

“Do you have any idea how to get me out of this mess, with my arm intact?”

His answer was simply a non-committal hand wiggle. Sometimes she really loves him.

“Well I only have one other solution,and i’m not so sure you’ll like it.”

Erza nodded grimly. “Gajeel?” “Gajeel.”

She slumped in defeat, her weight pulling at her arm painfully. Natsu wasn’t kidding about how the metal digs into your skin. Jellal cradled her cheek apologetically as he seated himself next to her then reached for his phone.

“At least I can trust him to not laugh at my lost dignity. Or tell anyone else. But he’ll want something as payment.”

“He owes me a favor, so just keep your mind off that.” He quickly dialed a number and mumbled something. She heard Gajeel’s shout of disbelief before the call ended and Jellal slipped his phone back in his pocket.

“He’s on his way. So just, sit tight until then?”

“Well it’s not like i’ll be going anywhere in the mean time.”

Erza’s legs scrabbled uselessly as she tried- and failed- to shift into a more comfortable position. She cursed and limply gave up.

How, long have you been stuck?”

“Too long.” She grumbled.

Jellal chuckled at her pout. “Well maybe I can make it up to you when you get out.”

“How?”

“Do you still want that candy bar?”


	8. Are we drunk? I think we're drunk (Nalu)

Never again.

Never. Fucking. Again.

When next Natsu sees Loke-that stupid pretty bastard-he’s gonna break his nose and strangle him with that furry coat of his.

Natsu knew he shouldn’t have agreed to the party, even in his slightly buzzed thoughts when Loke suggested it, something banged pots and pans screaming at him “NO”, but of course he didn’t listen to the crazy little voice in his head the one time it was saying something smart.

A slice of pain shot through Natsu’s head as his eyes slid open. God he was hungover, in the literal sense and like that movie trilogy with those guys because for one, he couldn’t remember shit from last night.

Two, as he sat up, cracking his back with a satisfied grunt, the place was trashed mercilessly. Like there was cake on the ceiling (who does that? He’s done weird stuff but even then, standards) and something suspiciously like vomit on a spot a few feet from him. Also he was surrounded by empty bottles of Red Stripe.

At least he found his answer to the headache.

And third, like Doug from the first Hangover movie, Loke’s ass was nowhere to be seen. He’d have to check on the roof later to make sure last night really didn’t follow the plot of that movie.

But after his post hangover breakfast. Loke can wait when a cheese omelette and toast is calling.

The journey to the kitchen was longer and harder than he ever imagined, everything was a crutch, holding Natsu up as he hobbled to his goal of a healing meal.

He clutched his chest half way there to catch some breath. His shirt was gone, lost to the events of last night. As was his shoes. And his pants. Natsu was practically naked and he still couldn’t remember a damn thing.

God he hoped none of this made it on the internet.

“OOOOoooooOOOOOoooooooooo” 

What the hell was that.

“oooOOOoooOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooooo………………”

Well either the old fridge was acting up again and decided to start screaming in the early afternoon or someone was here with him, and it didn’t sound like Loke.

Natsu knew what a hungover Loke sounded like and he never sounded this alert. Well at least whatever it was is in the kitchen. Saves him some energy.

Sparkly red pumps attacked Natsu’s weak eyes, abandoned on the dirty tiles next to bare feet. Bare feet belonging to the woman with her head currently in the sink, groaning and maybe close to throwing up.

“Uh……..” Her head flew up, damp blonde hair sticking in clumps to her forehead. Well it looks like someone thought drowning herself was a good way to get rid of a hangover.

“You’re not Cana.” She said, voice raspy with sleep and alcohol.

“Nope. And you’re not Loke are you?” 

“Oh thank god no.”Her raspy voice devolved into a fit of giggles. Cute hiccupy giggles. They sounded a little bit like alcohol.

“So i’m guessing this isn’t my apartment either.” 

“Bingo.” “Cana isn’t here?” Mystery girl brushed wet hair from her eyes, propping herself up on the counter.

“I haven’t found anyone else yet so i’m guessing no.”

Natsu shouldn’t have said that. He should not have said that. If he were sober he wouldn’t have said that.

Small tears leaked from her eyes making them even redder and puffier. “You mean she left me? Cana went home without me……?” she choked up a sob and he realizes that maybe she’s a bit drunker than he probably thought.

“No wait! I just woke up!” Natsu exclaimed, trying to ease her distress.He shuffled a bit closer. “I haven’t searched the rest of the apartment, your friend might still be in here! We can go look!”

She hiccuped and let out another sob that had his semi-drunk self feeling so helpless and lost that even a few tears started to prickle at the corners of his eyes.

But Natsu held those back. Two people crying usually ended up in a never ending loop of tears. That happened once with Gajeel and he wasn’t gonna go through that again.

“You wanna maybe sit down?” Natsu suggested, “I think I got some orange juice left, you could have that and just take a breather to calm down or if you want I can get you something else to drink.”

She took a heavy breath through her nose to even out her breathing from crying.It took a few more but the tears stopped and Natsu couldn’t help a tiny sigh of relief.

“You ok now?” He asked cautiously.

“Yeah…..sorry about that, I just got a little…..overwhelmed.”

Natsu nodded. “You the emotional drunk?” “Yeah. You?”

“Calm and dead. Not a lot of stuff phases me.”

She gave a slightly sober chuckle. “Looks like we balance each other out. Must be a drunken twist of fate.”

Sh held out her hand and he grasped it with a weak shake. “I’m Lucy and well, sorry about the crying and for being in your place like this.”

He grinned. “No problem, you’re not the first hungover person i’ve dealt with. Had to knock out the first guy though. You want breakfast before we look for your friend?”

“If it’s not too much trouble.” “It ain’t, plus you can tell me about last night ‘cause i can’t remember jack shit. You like cheese omelettes?”

“Who doesn’t?”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh god.

That’s not what she think it is written on his chest in her handwriting, in her bright blue lipstick that she got herself on valentines.

“Hey is there something on me? You keep staring.” Natsu eyed her curiously as he shoveled the last of his meal in his mouth.

Yeah…NO! No, no no,no. You’re fine! Everything’s just fine!” Don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t look down

“Really? ‘Cause with how you were looking at me you’d think that there was something…….Did someone draw a dick on me?”

His gaze lowered to roam over his naked chest. He looked.

And no doubt he could read the word ‘MINE’ boldly written on him and see the smeared lipstick mark a little bit further down, close to inappropriateness.

“No way….” His eyes shot back up to meet Lucy’s and, dear lord, she must’ve had some still on her lips because his face twisted into something sinister.

“Did you do this?” He asked playfully,cackling at her reddened features.

“We were both really drunk and nothing happened!”

“You sure? Because this looks a bit out -” “Yes I’m sure! Just, stop talking! Our drunk selves are different people who we don’t know and must never speak of!”

Alright, alright.” The argument was dropped but that evil smirk was still plastered on his face. He motioned for her to hand over her empty plate and glass as he moved to the sink.

Water gushed from the faucet as Natsu cleaned up, and of course he just had to close off the issue properly.

“Just for the record Lucy,” he called, “You should probably take someone out to dinner first before calling dibs on them.”

She buried her face in her hands. No way in hell was she gonna tell him about the ‘JUICY’ cheekily peering at her, partially hidden by the band of his boxers


	9. First Kiss(Jerza)

t was simple. It was quick, just an experiment if you will.

A soft brush of lips to satiate their curiosity, to quiet the hunger they had for the sweetness they suspected the other had.

Jellal let out a shaky breath, brushing Erza’s cupped cheeks with his thumbs. They were red, too red for an action so simple but it couldn’t be helped. He was certainly sure his face mirrored hers.

Erza swiped her tongue across her lips, slow and deliberate to hold Jellal’s attention as her arms wound themselves around his neck. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, dragging him down to her level.

Jellal’s breath hitched in his throat.

Her breath fanned his cheeks and despite the warmth it sent delicious shivers up his spine.

Erza pulled him closer once more, another caress of lips that set a fire beneath their skins. It wasn’t another per se kiss but it had the tellings of something more.

“I- I kissed you.” She whispered, gnawing slightly on her bottom lip. “Just now.”

“I can assure it was a team effort.” Jellal joked, bumping noses with her. She giggled sweetly.

She licked her lips again and his as well given their proximity. A hand moved from her cheek to smooth itself on her back, running up and down, occasionally tangling in red hair.

“I want to kiss you again” Erza mumbled, bold despite her averted eyes and darkening cheeks.

Jellal’s hand froze on her back. “R-really? Again? Me?” he asked dumbly. “Are you sure?”

She nodded furiously as a goofy smile made way on his face.

Here they were, at the threshold of a new level of intimacy and they were still acting like a little boy and girl holding hands. No wonder their friends call them weird.

“I want to kiss you again………and I don’t want to stop.”

Her lips brushed, then settled comfortably on his. The sweetness he sampled earlier was overpowering as she commanded him, taking the passion he offered up so easily.

It was sloppy, strong. Teeth bumped here and there and a tongue accidentally bitten but a passion that made their knees buckle kept them going. Only when the need for breath called did they part with starving pants.

“I don’t want to stop either…..” He traced a finger over her swollen lips and Erza did the same to him, eyes filled with wonder.

Jellal grasped her hand and squeezed softly. “But…” he paused to press his lips to her fingers, relishing how they felt against his heated skin. “ I don’t think I could.”

This time he took the lead, a quiet dominance that made her sigh into him. A sigh that he swallowed all too willingly. Erza’s hands tangled in his hair, begging for more but again the need to breathe arose.

“I kissed you once-”

“ 3 times actually.” “What?”

“We’ve kissed 3 times so far.”

She chuckled at his dumbfound expression. It was probably the wrong time but it’s not often she gets the chance to correct him. “I’m sorry, you were saying.”

“Well I was going to follow up with something about the one kiss, however since you pointed out otherwise i’ll have to fix that.” He swooped in and grabbed a small kiss at the corner of her mouth.

Her lips twitched up in a smile.“How so?”

“I’ll make you lose count, because I know that I can’t stop.”


	10. Fluff on the bus (Nalu)

Man, bus experiences were weird. It was like stepping onto a bus flung you to another realm where the impossible and improbable were commonplace.

Lucy met her best friend on a bus, when the driver slammed the brakes without warning and Levy’s book went flying in her face. There was a guy who came on fully-clothed and left in just his pants and undershirt.

Then there was the yodelling guy, the coyote asleep on the seat next to her, the lady dressed as Santa Claus in the middle of summer.

She could go on and on about the weird stuff she’d seen on a daily basis but at least today it was something cute.

A soft ‘mrrw’ bubbled up from the guy next to her, pulling Lucy out of her novel to cast a side glance at him as he fiddled with his phone.

He was quite……pink. From his dyed hair to his near purple sweater to the headphones that leaked an unfamiliar rhythm and the twisting tendrils of a tattoo that wrapped his throat.

He was very, very pink but Lucy had to admit, it suited him.

Mr.Pink shuffled in his seat, tugging at his sweater and another ‘mrrw’ erupted from him. Specifically from the sweater.

Lucy’s eyes dropped low-not inappropriate low, but low enough- to spy an odd lump in the sweater, that moved.

It wriggled unnaturally and well, anyone would stare if they saw some guy’s clothes dancing on its own, wouldn’t they? So it was only fair that Lucy’s eyes stayed glued on that spot that wasn’t inappropriately low.

‘mrrw mrrw mrrw’ ‘mrrw mrrw mrrw’ ‘mrrw mrrw meow’

Mr. Pink sighed, more annoyed than anything else and dove his hand under the sweater, rummaging around a bit and with a little grunt, casually pulled out a kitten that was a odd bluey-gray. He tucked the little thing in the crook of his arm and absently scratched its ears, eyes drifting back to the phone with a smile.

“You just couldn’t keep quiet could you lil’ guy?” “Meow.”

Oh God. He has a cat.

Even better, he has a kitten. All the good cattiness compacted in a small and ridiculously cute package.

She had to pet it, now that she’d seen the little fluffball Lucy’s day would not be complete without touching it.

So of course she had to prod his shoulder. Maybe a little bit too hard but hey, his eyes shot off the phone in an instant, confusion very clear on his face as he reached to pull off the headphones.

Four piercings on his ear greeted her; two hoops, a simple bar and -surprise,surprise- a pink stud to top them all off.

“Yes?” He asked, brow quirked.

“You have a cat.” Lucy stated plainly. “Yup.”

“And it was in your sweater.” “Uh-huh…..?”

“Can, can I pet it?”

Rather boldly she outstretched her fingers towards his travel sized companion who sniffed them curiously, then meowing back at its owner as though approving her request.

Pinkie chuckled, scooping up his pet and gently plopping it in Lucy’s lap with a goofy smile. Lucy wished she could describe the sound she made.

“Happy likes to chew fingers,” He warned as she scratched the kitten’s chin. Happy immediately bit down on her finger. “Too late.”

“Happy? Is it because he’s always happy?” Pinkie shrugged’ “Nah. He’s kind of an ass, but he makes me happy so, yeah.”

“That’s mean!” She laughed. “He’s just a lil’ baby! Aren’t you?” Said lil’ baby was held aloft, with various kissy faces and coos directed at him.

“He’s chewed through 3 different pairs of shoes with those razors in his mouth and almost got himself killed climbing out on the sill.”

“He’s adventurous.” “He’s crazy.”

Lucy smirked, lowering Happy back to her lap with a gleam in her eye and a smirk on her lips. “Might I daresay, a bit like his owner?”

If he was intrigued by her before her statement must’ve doubled such feelings. He swiveled in his seat to face her properly, his smirk mirroring hers.

“And how am I crazy?” “No-one completely sane carries a cat in their sweater.” Lucy stated simply. Happy meowed in what she thought was agreement.

“You expect me to leave a baby home by himself? What kind of parent do you think I am?” He clutched his chest in mock outrage.

“A weird one who dresses in full pink.” She teased. “I hate to break it to you, uh……” “Natsu.”

“Natsu.” She said with a smile, quite liking how the name rolled off her tongue. “I’m Lucy and I really hate to break it to you but most people don’t usually deck themselves out in a one colour outfit.”

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, unintentionally showing her its pale red roots. He closed his eyes in thought. “You raise some valid points there my new bus friend who’s pretty weird herself.”

“I-” “But!” One eye flew open to focus on her, twinkling with mischief. “Don’t you think cat fatherhood and pink overload works for me?”

“Sadly, yes.” Lucy grinned.

This guy was definitely friend material.


	11. Bus Experience (Jerza)

He felt something tickle his cheek slightly before a weight collapsed on his shoulder, shocking Jellal out of his sleepy stupor.

He stifled a weak yawn and clutched his bag slipping out of his grip when the bus hit a bump in the road. The weight knocked against his shoulder again, harder this time accompanied by a weak snort that made his tired eyes glance down at her.

Red hair trickled down between them, tangling in both their jackets and pillowing her cheek smooshed to his shoulder. A few strands fell in her mouth and she sputtered, but didn’t wake.

Did he know her? His eyebrows scrunched in thought. Maybe………

He’d seen this woman around but they never spoke. All he knew was that she left her house before the crack of dawn and returned when the sun sank well below the horizon. Much like himself to be honest.

Her binder slipped from the tight grip it was in and a few papers peeked out at him. The messy scrawl was indecipherable to his weary eyes but stressed out college notes were things he could easily recognize.

Jellal smiled, his sleeping companion was more like him than he thought.

The bus lurched as it halted to a stop at the red light the driver almost ran and the woman slipped a bit off his shoulder, hair bunching up oddly while her grip loosened sending binder, bag and whatever else off her lap.

Quicker than he thought he could move his hand shot out, grabbing them before they could hit the bus floor and cradled them atop his own bag.

He couldn’t very well let them fall, the bus floor’s filthy. It’d ruin her things and he doubts she would need that atop the other stresses she may have.

She wobbled a bit off his shoulder and he moved to steady her better. She murmured something but it was too soft for his ears to catch.

Jellal yawned, shuffling in his seat for a better position. He stole a glance out the window, taking note of the familiar shops and faulty streetlamps, his stop was drawing near.

His gaze dropped back to her, drawing gentle snores now. He’d wake her when it’s time for him to go.

Yeah, let her rest, she looked like she really needs it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erza’s eye groggily opened.

What time is it? Did she……..fall asleep on the bus..?

Did she miss her stop?! No, no,no,no, no

Erza almost flew out of her seat in shock, except she couldn’t. Something heavy kept her down, pressing the top of her head and tickling her forehead. It was warm and smelled faintly of cologne.

What…?

One eye was sealed shut by whatever she was pressed to, so with only a single tired eye she glanced up at him. It was the dark tattoo she recognized first.

He breathed lightly atop her head, rustling her hair and strands of his own blue hair. He sniffled, sighing and leaning deeper against her.

She knew him. Well, not really knew but she’d seen him before late in the evenings and impossible morning hours on the bus close to passing out like herself.

A small smile reached her lips. Looked like they both chose the same day to do it.

His hand slipped off the small pile in his lap and she followed the movement as it slapped his thigh.

Her things….they laid secure atop his own. He’d taken them from her so they didn’t fall. How thoughtful.

Streetlights flowed through the window, bathing them in a soft glow. Her eye caught a familiar stuttering light, flashing rapidly. His stop was right before hers and it was drawing near

But she couldn’t wake him just yet. He snorted lightly in his sleep. She’d wake him when it was time to go.

Yeah soon, he looked like he needed all the rest he could get.


	12. Gimme Something Sweet

Gajeel rubbed his eyes, fuck he was tired.

He couldn’t tell the last time he slept. Last week? Last month? When he was back home in Jamaica as a kid?

Who knew? It definitely wasn’t him.

He dragged himself through the door of his favourite bakery, almost running into someone who looked ready to argue but just squeaked and continued on their way, mistaking his sleep deprived grimace for a snarl.That’s been happening a lot recently.

Tiredly his eyes trailed over to the display of baked goodies. Sugar, his only solace in these dark times. It alone kept him company as he toiled through countless nights. To be frank he didn’t care what he got, as long as it had enough sugar to harmonize with the caffeine in his system (which has probably replaced his blood at this point) to keep him chugging on for today, he’d be content.

“G-good morning.” A voice greeted shakily. Gajeel peered down at the small woman almost hidden by the register. Her dyed blue hair startling against the white of her blouse.

Hmm, Levy. The name boldly printed on her name tag hurt his eyes a little, making him squint. Which when mixed with his sleep deprivation made it look like he was glaring at her.

But in his defense most of his expressions tended to make him look pissed.

Didn’t really mean he was ok with how she ducked her eyes from his and was wringing her hands like she was trying to tear them off. He didn’t really see her most times, more often than not his roommate Lucy served him his goodies but he felt bad for making Levy so uncomfortable.

“ Mornin’” Gajeel replied softly, slouching a bit while trying to hide some of that sleep deprivation with a light smile. Usually it helped in a pinch when he was trying to convince people he wasn’t some convicted criminal but his server only let out a squeak of shock and turned up the speed on that hand wringing. She was gonna start a fire soon at this rate.

Well it didn’t work all the time.

“What can I get you today?” She held his gaze; biting her lip as he tried to decide what he wanted. Cute flashed through his thoughts.

“ Jus’ gimme ennyting.” Gajeel mumbled out. Levy’s eyes flashed a bit out confusion over the nervousness. “I’m sorry could you repeat that?”

Oh right, patois. He only ever slipped back into it when he was tired (or pissed as hell). It’s hard staying in one language when most of your energy is focused on staying awake.

“I don’t know what I want.” He said, jamaican accent clouding his words a bit despite the proper english. “You pick.Please.” he tacked on at the end quickly. Manners make you sound nice, at least that’s what Wendy says.

A sort of wry smile made its way to her lips at his speedy language switch, shuffling down to the display case. “Can’t decide?”

A smile was good, she wasn’t as intimidated as before. Plus small talk, that was good too.

“don’t really care.” Gajeel huffed, rubbing his eye tiredly and reaching for some cash as she returned with a nice sized pastry box. Levy cashed his order and he peered inside at the assortment of doughnuts, brownies and surprisingly, a slice of cheesecake.

She knew his favourite.

“I just need somethin’ warm and sweet to keep me going.” He grabbed one of the doughnuts, promptly stuffing his face.He almost moaned as he felt the sugar rush through his veins.That really hit the spot.

“Something warm and sweet huh? Well I hate to break it to you but i’m not on the menu.”

Gajeel choked on that last bite as it went down and judging by Levy’s devious grin she still hadn’t processed what she just said, or why his face was quickly turning red.

It took just a few moments before her face and ears blazed scarlet and that smile gave way to unintelligible gibberish. “ I-I mean, I didn’t- you were just- pastries and stuff- uh,um- have a nice day!!!”

Levy disappeared with a flash of blue and red, speedily escaping to the kitchen where she’d be safe from his bewildered eyes. Gajeel didn’t know what just happened, but that was adorable as fuck.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Good morning.” “Mornin’”

She was avoiding his gaze and her face was still red like the incident from a few days ago just happened. “What can I get you today?”

“Somethin’ warm and sweet.” She flinched as he repeated the same words as before, probably thinking he was taunting her for what happened.

“Can’t decide?” She said slowly, falling back into their first conversation.

“No, I think I know what I want this time.” Levy finally looked at him, sensing something coming. She started wringing her hands.

“What do you want to order?” 

Gajeel chuckled. “I’m feeling for something off the menu.”


	13. The Flowers speak (Nalu)

“Thank you please come again.”

Natsu settled down on his stool, oblivious to Wendy running around behind him fixing more bouquets. Something he should be helping her with.

The strange flower lady came back again and he’s positive that this time for sure, she’d bought their entire stock of daisies. But then again, he always thought that when she left.

Natsu’d watch the mystery blonde go each time, even helping her out the door when she struggled with her armload of flowers and she never chose the same type twice. His cousin didn’t find it weird but why not?! It was really weird! Who needs all those flowers anyway?!

Something sloppily thrown slid across the wooden counter drawing his eyes to the red and purple flowers weaved together in an intricate flower crown.

“If you’re not going to help then you should look pretty for the next customer.” Wendy called from behind the Calla Lilies.

He huffed gently picking it up. “I don’t need to look pretty for any customer, but i’ll wear it just because it has the alstrom, atros, alsort-

“The alstroemeria,” she corrected. “Yeah that one. It’s a cool flower.”

Plopping it on his head, Natsu sauntered over to Wendy and struck a pose. “How do I look?”

“Like a princess. Now if you’re done daydreaming about that girl I need help moving these fertilizer bags.”

“Alright I’m on it.”

Wendy disappeared as he got to his task of grunt work. He mainly did heavy lifting when he wasn’t manning the register. He lifted in silence, ignoring the sweat starting to roll off him. It wasn’t until the fifth or so bag Natsu realized what she said before leaving.

He rushed out, fertilizer in hand and practically barreled into the young girl. The bag dropped, flower crown flew, she yelped and sent him a glare.

“I thought we agreed neither of us are supposed to run in the shop!!” Wendy exclaimed.

“ I wasn’t daydreaming about her!” he blurted out.

Wendy- halfway in the process of retrieving the crown- turned back to look at him, startled. “I’m sorry what?”

“The girl that always buys a bunch of flowers! You said I was daydreaming about her! I wasn’t!!” He stomped his foot and crossed his arms, childishly denying her simple statement.

Wendy just rolled her eyes and tossed his him crown which he almost dropped. She went about fixing the front of the shop, quietly humming to herself while circling Natsu, who was still waiting for an argument, fixing the crown back on his head

“I may be younger than you but i’m not dumb Natsu. Whenever she leaves you get this look on your face, it’s really cute.”

“I don’t get a look on my face!” “Yes you do.”

“It’s called concentration Wendy!” He snapped, “I’m trying to figure out why she needs so much flowers! It’s weird!”

“Maybe she really loves flowers,” Wendy mused. She set out the last fresh bouquet of daffodils and white chrysanthemums then moved to drag around the stool from the counter.

“Lots of people buy tons of flowers.”She said,sitting with a shrug.

“But not every week without fail!” He threw up his hands in frustration. He took his seat on the fertilizer bag. “No one can like flowers that much, not even you’re that bad.”

“Why don’t you just ask her if you’re so curious about it then? You’d get a lot off your mind.”

“I, I can’t just ask her that!” he spluttered, causing Wendy to scoot closer.

“Why not?” Her mouth twists into a sly grin and she wriggled her eyebrows. “ Do you actually have a crush on her?”

“I-” “You do you do!” she squealed.

“I don’t have a crush!”

“Then why’re you blushing?” Wendy teased, poking his cheek.

Natsu swatted her hand, slightly irritated. He rose to his feet taking the bag with him to put it where it belonged. “I ain’t blushing, you’re just making stuff up.

I just don’t wanna be rude. It’s weird but suppose it’s something personal? I shouldn’t be poking my nose in other people’s business.”

“But you always poke your nose in stuff you shouldn’t. That’s what makes you you.”

He let out a dry laugh walking away.“Real funny. Maybe you’re right but I don’t wanna come off as creepy to her. How’d you feel if some guy walked up to you and started -”

Natsu stopped and turned around. “Wait,why am I even discussing this with you? You’re like 12.”

“Hey! I’m 19!”

“You’re still 12 to me.” He huffed, “And older cousins don’t talk about their-”

“Crushes?” Wendy tried. “problems with their 12 year old cousin. So i’m gonna put this in the back and sit down to try and-”

“Figure out how to try and talk you the girl you like?”

“Exactly. Wait, no- Wendy!”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Bye come again!”

The bell jingled as the door closed behind the woman yet again. She’d bought the violets this time and could barely see over them when she left.

“You’ve got that look on your face again.” Wendy sang, throwing him a crown of red carnations. “You’re all cute and blushy.”

“Yeah maybe I am.” He sighed jamming it on his head. Natsu played with a small slip of paper on the counter before taking it in his palm with a silly grin.

Two months. Two months he’d been talking to the flower lady-whose name he’d learnt was Lucy and for those two months he’d wait impatiently for her weekly visit.

Sometime after his conversation with Wendy he’d brainstormed hard for longer than he’d like to admit and came up with a simple plan that was quickly put into play the next time she came.

He’d slipped a note into her next bouquet, tucked carefully between the petals saying

“Hey mystery lady! Why so many flowers all the time?- flower boy”.

Natsu was practically a nervous wreck for the days after, deaf to most of Wendy’s teasing. Was that too much? He probably shouldn’t have done that. She wasn’t gonna reply. She’d think he’s a creep trying to hit on her or something.

He was sweaty and uncomfortably stiff and more quiet than he should be when she returned the following week.

She remained as usual, polite and indifferent to his odd behaviour when she paid. But before she left she plucked a flower from her bouquet and handed it to him with a small smile, complete with her own note, then turned out the door. It read

“Hello flower boy. Why so curious?- Mystery lady.”

Since then their conversation grew. Each weekly visit meant a new note, longer than the last. Behind the counter Natsu kept each and every one of them in a growing pile of loose paper. The flowers she gave him were also kept, put in a vase where the fresh ones took the places of those starting to wilt. With help from Wendy those that were wilting were pressed in a small book.

Through them he learnt she was a teacher, buying the flowers for her young students to brighten up their days, and a little bit more.

The same went for him. He shared little tidbits about himself as well with the exchanges. It’s amazing how giddy this whole experience was making him.

Wendy sidled up next to him, the beginnings of another crown in her hands.”What’s this one say?” she asked.

“Dunno. I haven’t read it yet.”

“Well hurry up! Your love story is at its next chapter!”

He looked at her incredulously, holding the paper aloft when she attempted to open it. “Hold it, you can’t read it before me. And ‘my love story is at its next chapter?’” Natsu scoffed, “You’ve been hanging out with Chelia too much.”

“I might,but it is true. You and our best customer have something together and watching it from the outside every step of the way is better than any movie i’ve seen.”

He said nothing as he began unfolding the sheet of paper. Wendy peered over his shoulder but he pulled it from her sight. “Don’t you have a crown to make? I’ll tell you about it after I read it.”

“fine but don’t leave anything out.” She retreated to another nearby stool, a grumpy look of dissatisfaction on her face as she added more flowers to her creation.

Natsu started to quietly read, disturbed by Wendy with a few attempts of sneaking behind him. He shooed her away successfully keeping her at bay, allowing him to read in peace.

“Natsu! The kids really loved the last batch of flowers! But a little boy was allergic to them so he didn’t get to take any. He almost cried but I promised to get a different one for him.”

He could feel Wendy’s eyes dart to him every now and then, noting the changes in his expressions. His smile would grow and ever so often a soft chuckle would slip out.

He’d reached the end of the note, finishing up with how one of the kids proposed to her with one of the flowers when he noticed a p.s. written shaky, almost hesitantly, beneath the elegant script of her signature.

His grip on the paper tightened and his eyebrows shot up. There was no denying the red of his cheeks.

Wendy waltzed back over to him, her latest piece sitting atop her head peering over his shoulder once more. The fact that she wasn’t swatted at had her taken aback.

“Did you finish?” She asked, “What does it say?”

“Natsu? Natsu? Are you ok?”

He didn’t say anything so she took the chance to quickly read through the paper before he had a chance to respond and snatch it out of her sight.

Her eyes scanned it, finding nothing unusual until the very bottom of the paper.

Wendy’s hands flew, one to grasp his shoulder and the other to hide the girlish giggles erupting from her. Her cheeks swirled pink.

“ Lucy

p.s. Maybe we can talk some more outside of the flowers?”

Her number was scribbled beneath.


	14. Stuck (Nalu)

“You wanna tell me again how you got in this mess?”

“C’mon Lucy! I’ve already said it twice! Now help me out!”

She stifled another laugh. Hands gripped her knees tightly when she doubled over, unable to keep it in for long.“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Lucy gasped and wiped away the tears gathering in her eyes but was quickly overcome by another fit of howling laughs, ignoring the glare he shot at her as it died to soft sniggers.

“You done now?” Natsu grumbled, hitting her with a look that conveyed his discomfort and annoyance.

“Yeah,” she sighed, eyes filled with mirth and a broad smile on her lips.

Lowering herself to his level, Lucy quickly assessed the problem ignoring his pout that deepened with each second. Now she’d heard of cases where people had gotten their arms stuck in vending machines but she didn’t think that Natsu- regardless of his crazed experiments and stunts- would join the ever growing list of desperate college students.

But there he was, bag tossed to the side with papers spilling out, his body flat on the concrete and his face awkwardly smooshed to the glass, forcing an eye shut.

The worst part?

The arm he had stuffed up in there was not only twisted at an angle that was surely painful but it was right below the prize he’d fought so valiantly for. A Milky Way bar that dangled cheekily above his outstretched fingers. The end of the wrapper skimmed his fingertips. 

Quite cruel now that she thought about it.

Natsu continued to stare, pout unable to go any deeper, as he quietly watched Lucy. She was lost in thought, eyebrows knitted together as she tried to form a plan for his escape.

Letting out a heavy sigh Lucy sat next to him, fixing him with a solemn expression. She mussed up his hair, “You really wanted that candy bar didn’t you?”

“Is that all you have to say?! I thought you were thinking up something useful!! You’re the smart one afterall!!”

“You’re smart too, and you have your arm in this thing.”

“Fine.” he growled,” The smart-er one then. The one who I called when I realized I couldn’t get out of this mess. The one who I figured would tell me off about how stupid this was and then -hopefully-get me out without hitch.”

“And i’m glad I was the first person you thought of,” she replied, slowly rubbing his head, “and that you hold me to such a high standard. But really……..

I don’t know how you even got your arm in there,” she glanced down and his eye followed, the regret clear in his grimace, “ nor how you managed to grab your phone out of your back pocket to call me.”

“i’m flexible.” he deadpanned. 

Lucy hummed in agreement and with the last pat to his head, she finally turned her efforts to get her friend out.Gently, she tugged on his shirt that was bunched up around the opening so she had a clearer view.

Lucy figured that once this ordeal was over she’d have to sit down and ponder how this even happened. Natsu was all muscle- not bulky like Gray or Gajeel- but muscle enough. The opening looked barely big enough for her own arm much less his meaty one.

But like everything else he did, he proved assumptions wrong, and it seemed to be taking its toll. 

Where the metal dug into his skin had turned an angry red and was starting to bruise from his fruitless attempts to free himself before she got there. He whimpered when she brushed over a particularly tender area. “Sorry.” she mumbled.

Lucy still kept a hand near the machine while the other groped behind for her bag. Natsu raised an eyebrow when she pulled out a tube of lotion and began squeezing out copious amounts on him.

“Wazzat supposed to do?”

“Hopefully, help you slide out.” she explained, spreading it around, “I think that should be enough. Now I want you to try and pull out.”

Despite his position, a wry smile made its way to his lips. Before he could even say anything Lucy cut him off. “If you make a dirty joke i’m leaving.”

His smile died with a mumble when he did as told. Natsu’s sneakers scrabbled for hold on the ground, grunting then stopped a minute later with an annoyed huff when he hadn’t budged an inch.

“Wow you are really stuck in there.” Lucy muttered, crouching for closer inspection. She gingerly poked and prodded, applied more lotion and tried herself this time with no help from Natsu.

He was too busy having a meltdown.

“So this is how it ends for me. To think, the one time I got caught in a dark place of stress and hunger I actually put my trust in something that belongs to the school. Desperation drove me to this fate and now, with Lucy as my sole witness, I accept it as I know now that I am forever tied-”

“Oh quit your drama!” she snapped “Just because I can’t get you out doesn’t mean you’re stuck here.”

Once more Lucy made another grab for her bag, instead bringing out her phone. She rapidly dialed a number. “I’m calling Gajeel.”

His dramatic monologue- which continued even as she dialed away- stopped instantly, his jaw went rigid and his eye sharpened despite something akin to embarrassment flashing within it. “The metal head? Why him?”

“Who else do you know with enough tools to get you out?”

“But I can’t let him see me like this!” He protested, cheeks flushing pink. “That guy’s already got enough stuff on me to laugh about, we don’t need to add anymore to his list!!”

Lucy ignored him and began to calmly explain what’s happening when her friend’s voice crackle to life on the phone. He agreed (after a roar of laughter so loud even Natsu heard it) and hung up after stating to be there in 10 minutes.

Natsu’s pout returned as she settled next to him. “What’s with the look?”

“You called Gajeel.”

“So?”

“He’ll never let me live this down!”

“And you think I will?” she smirked. He groaned in response. “But hey, look on the bright side.”

“There is no bright side to this.” He pressed himself closer to the vending machine, as if seeking comfort.

“Gajeel only wants one thing from you in return for helping you out.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“A picture.” A flash of light sealed Natsu’s look of mixed horror and betrayal away on her phone as Gajeel’s prize. She quickly stuffed it in her pocket before his desperate fingers could snatch it from her hand.

“I can’t believe you just did that!!”

“Did what?” she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

“I should’ve never called you.” he scowled, “I’ll never forgive you .”

“You’ll forgive me by tomorrow.”

“No, i’m serious. When I get out of here we’ll never be friends again.”

“You love me too much for that to happen.” Lucy teased.

“……..maybe….”


	15. Cuddle Struggles (nalu)

Movie night meant couch time. Couch time meant cuddle time, and cuddle time always made things interesting.

It was a little thing they’d both agreed on, every two weeks on a Friday they’d curl up together and watch a movie- be it gag worthy romance films, soul stealing horrors or gripping mysteries- it didn’t matter. 

And snacks obviously were a must.

Usually it was the classiness of buttered popcorn but sometimes they decided to go a bit fancier and order a pizza if the movie deserved a proper feast.

But of course movie night just had to be in the living room, huddled up on the couch. Which was where things often got out of hand before they could even get halfway through the movie.

Cuddling, for all the happiness it could bring, was equally troublesome in the effort it took to even reach that level of comfort and it sometimes ended in complete failure, making it questionable why they even bothered sometimes.

Most times it was awkward squirming on their part, but there were a couple times well when the movie was abandoned for more……favourable activities (accidental grinding has been known to do that for a couple).

There was one horrifying moment where somehow (and up til now she still couldn’t figure it out) Lucy had planted her foot right in Natsu’s crotch. She’d fiercely apologized for minutes after but he assured her that he was completely fine (though his voice had climbed a couple octaves higher and she could see the tears held back by sheer willpower in eyes).

But tonight was not like those nights. It was different.

Tonight was rare.That one in a million, super rare, absolutely special moment. Winning the lottery couldn’t even match up to how unbelievable this was.

Because there was no squirming, no injuries,nothing of the sort this time. Perfection had been achieved on the first try. But like all things perfect it didn’t last.

Because Lucy ruined it.

They fit together comfortably on the couch, soft cushions contouring to them without problem.

The bowl rested empty on the floor, licked clean by Happy who’d moved onto Natsu’s hand hanging off the edge. She couldn’t hear a thing over the snores in her ear.

If she was gonna make her move she’d have to do it now.

Small wriggles drove her closer to the edge, freedom was near. Only the arm slung on her waist was holding her back ,and that was slowly slipping off. 

She was so close! Almost there…!

The snores in her ear broke with a confused snort when a particularly loud explosion sounded from the movie. The A-team had just blown up the ship full of containers while miraculously getting away without any major injuries.

Natsu yawned, tightening his hold on her and pulled her back. He nuzzled her neck softly, “ Mornin’ Lucy.”

Lucy groaned. So much for getting away unnoticed. “It’s not morning Natsu. You fell asleep around when they broke Baracus out.”

“I did?” he asked, yawning again, “Must be ‘cause I got so comfy with you. I feel like I could…….go back to………sleep..again……..”

His forehead dropped to her shoulder and she felt the slight rumblings in his chest grow stronger as they travelled up her spine. A comfy Natsu is a sleepy Natsu. And while she truly understood where he was coming from, having done the same times before, she’d been holding out for far too long and she couldn’t stand it.

“I have to pee.”

“You say somethin’ Lucy?” he mumbled. 

“I have to pee Natsu,” she repeated, a touch of urgency creeping into her voice, “Like really bad.”

Natsu groaned and suddenly wrapped his arm around her tightly. Those cold, cat spit covered fingers brushed against her stomach and Lucy nearly lost it. “Hold it for a little bit.”

“I’ve been holding it for almost a whole hour now!” Lucy hissed, pulling herself out of his grip. She had to suppress a shudder when his fingers slid over his skin again.

“I’m pretty much dying right now and unless you want an accident to happen you better let me go.” Lucy sat up abruptly, startling him and swung her legs off the couch.

Making sure Happy was nowhere underfoot her feet dropped to the floor as she started to stand but Natsu still held onto her, snaking his arms around her middle. “Nnnnoooooo don’t gooooo.

If you go the comfy goes,” he moaned, “just stay a little bit longer pppllllleeeaasseee.”

With great difficulty Lucy freed herself from his grasp (ignoring his horrified scream and watery eyes). She’d stayed for so long because dang it she was comfy too! 

Despite the heavy snoring in her ear- which, quite frankly she should’ve been used to by now- and the growing urge to throw off her partner to rush for the bathroom, she too was weak to the powers of a good cuddle.

But her body, resilient as it was, didn’t hold out as long as she’d hoped.

Lucy had pried his arms off her but in a last ditch effort he snatched the back of her shirt. “If you really love me you’ll stay!” he wailed. “How can you just throw away something we worked so hard for?!”

“The last time you pulled a ‘if you really love me’ you wanted to buy a drone so you could attack Gray with it.”

“That was different! This time it’s serious!”

“Nature calling me is pretty serious too Natsu,” She carefully pulled his fingers off one by one, “ Just calm down. I’ll be back before you even know it. It’ll be like I never left.”

“But the comfy, Lucy! The comfy..!” 

“ Will still be there when I get back,” she said, “I promise.”

One satisfying trip to the bathroom later Lucy strolled into the living room, content that that nagging feeling was gone and stopped in her tracks. Apparently she’d been replaced in the short time she was gone.

Happy -the little schemer, he’d probably been waiting for one of them to move- was stretched out on the cushion near Natsu’s head staring at her with lazy eyes.

Natsu himself seemed to have no problem with this, having gone right back to sleep despite his griping about her getting up. He even took up a similar position like he did with her, resting his arm on Happy’s flank.

A silent staredown ensued between woman and cat because she’d be damned if she had to take to floor because of this furball again (she still hasn’t forgiven Natsu for that) and just like before she lost to Happy’s unblinking gaze. But this time it wasn’t gonna fly, she was getting her spot back.

Careful not to wake her partner, Lucy crept closer to remove her problem, arms at the ready to pull him from Natsu. The cat stared her down, unblinking and fearless, and right when her hands hovered over his fuzzy little ears one of Natsu’s eyes cracked open.

“Hey Lucy.”

“H-hey Natsu,” she said, “I thought you were asleep.”

“Nah, felt like something was missing. My one and only Happy here tried to make up for it though.”

“And did he?”

“Yeah. He’s smaller but fur and loyalty makes up for what he doesn’t have.”

Lucy dropped her arms in defeat with a roll of her eyes, “You act like you’ve never gotten up during something like this before!”

“But those cuddles weren’t like this one Lucy!” he whined. “ This was the most perfect cuddle we’ve ever had and you ruined it!!”

“Because I had to pee Natsu. I don’t exactly have an iron bladder.” She moved to take up Happy when Natsu pulled the cat to his chest, eyeing her vehemently.

“You can’t take my new cuddle buddy. He’s earned his spot, isn’t that right Happy?” He meowed in agreement and Natsu nodded like it proved his point.

“So you’re not letting me back on the couch?” Lucy asked, incredulous.

“Not unless my extremely loyal cat decides to move.”

Happy licked Natsu’s cheek then fixed her with a cheeky smile. He thought she couldn’t get rid of him. 

Both of them were wrong.

Lucy disappeared for a minute or two and returned with a heavily chewed fish toy grasped firmly in her fist. “Natsuuuu.” She sang, holding it high. He looked up and she saw the disbelief flash across his face.

“You wouldn’t.” He whispered. 

Lucy grinned, gripping the toy even tighter. A long, tired squeak came from the poor thing that had Happy focusing on it with a hunter’s determination. With a toss it disappeared somewhere near the kitchen. 

The cat struggled out of Natsu’s desperate arms, using his head as a springboard and disappeared with an excited meow.

Cat, gone. Her spot, empty. Natsu, pouting.

Lucy plopped down triumphantly next to Natsu, who was mumbling about betrayal and disloyalty.

“I can’t believe you just did that.”

“What?” She asked innocently, batting her lashes. Well,as far as she’s concerned she didn’t do anything.

“You got rid of my new cuddle buddy-” “ To make way for the old and far better cuddle buddy.” Lucy snuggled back into him while he grumbled about something else, grabbing his arm and placing it firmly back on her waist. 

“See just like before. I promised it didn’t I? Now quit being such a baby and find something else for us to watch.”

Regret, regret, regret. 

That was all Lucy felt and the more she tried to find what she’d lost, the more powerful it became.

Almost immediately after Natsu put on another show to watch (101 dalmatians) she could barely focus on the dogs making their bid for freedom because she was just so.damn.uncomfortable.

And squirming would not help her situation. That’s what he wanted.

He’d been quiet for the most part but she could just feel it coming for her, like the calm before the storm. 

“Ya know Lucy-”

No, no no

“-about the comfy still being here when you got back-”

No, no,no

“-That’s not really happening for me.”

Lucy practically screamed into the cushion. “I mean I tried to warn you before but you were so sure that everything would be fine.” Natsu continued,a little too nonchalant for her taste. “ I cried about it,even found someone else help me out but nope, you got rid of them.

So now that you’re back and curled up just like before, lemme just ask. Are you comfy?” He finished.

“……no.”

“I don’t think I heard that.” He groped around for the remote and quickly paused the movie. “Could you repeat that?”

“Noooooo,” she moaned through the cushion.

If she could sink any further into the couch she would, so instead Lucy opted for the closest thing, snaking her way out of his grasp to the floor. He calmly peered over the edge at her.

“You’re never gonna let me live this down aren’t you?” she moaned. She was lying facedown on the floor, a posture often taken up by Natsu when he felt he was on the losing side of a conversation. 

He slid off the couch landing beside her with a smirk. "You know me so well Lucy.”

“Please don’t hold onto this forever.”

“No promises.”

She groaned loudly at his taunting words and forced herself to sit up. Lucy dropped her head on his shoulder in defeat. He patted her knee and proceeded to tease some more. 

Lucy groaned louder and louder the longer he went on until he finally stopped, bursting into laughter at her antics.

“I kinda forgive you though.” He said between chuckles. “I can’t stay grouchy about this forever. And i’m pretty sure the last movie night I got up for chips, which you weren’t too happy about.”

“Yeah you did.”

“So your situation’s understandable. You’re forgiven for leaving me by myself,cold, distraught, waiting for death-”

“Alright, i get it!” she pushed his shoulder playfully. He could be so dramatic sometimes. “Thank you but, are you still gonna use this as blackmail against me?”

“Duh. I’m definitely gonna milk this for at least 2 days.”

She really should’ve seen that coming. “What do I have to do?” she sighed.

“I dunno you tell me.” 

“I could…..try not to get up next time?”

“That’s a start.”

“More kisses?” She tried, pecking him on the cheek. He said nothing but she could see the concentration on his face trying to figure out if that really would be enough. While he thought Lucy continued with her kissing, peppering his cheeks and dropping a bit further to his neck.

Natsu sighed happily, tipping his head back to give her a bit more access. “ Throw in a drone and we’ll call it even.”

Lucy growled against his neck. “Ok fine, fine, no drone. But you gotta do one more thing.”

Her lips froze and her eyes shot up, her question ‘what’ was clear.

“You gotta clean up all this!!” Natsu hopped to his feet and bounded away to their bedroom with a victorious cackle.

Leaving a shocked Lucy sitting on the floor, lips puckered, to deal with the mess left behind from movie night.


	16. Out of Reach (Gajevy)

Life was set against her, Levy was convinced.

Why else would something she so desired be set so far out of reach?

It was a lovely day, the type of day that demanded a story to accompany it and a simple trip to the quaint bookstore at the corner of the street to fix it.

It was one of her personal favourites to be honest, no matter the time of day it was always peaceful with the books standing orderly on worn shelves and packed together so tightly some had to make do and stand on the very top of the bookcases or even join ever-growing stacks in corners.

It made the place cramped and the closeness had the scent of books -young and old- near cloying but she loved it. It gave the store an air of mystery that she simply couldn’t get enough of.

Like most of her other trips, she floated through the shelves, her eyes scouring them for a suitable title but none of them seemed to jump out at her. In fact the only thing that jumped at her was the guard cat Pantherlily, who’d occasionally slip between her legs then disappear with a wave of his black tail.

That was, until her eyes settled on it.

The words on it’s spine,worn with age and almost faded, shone brightly in her eyes. Memories were sparked of a time years ago where the very same book was held in her grasp, carrying her to wondrous lands before disappearing without a trace.

And now it was here. She couldn’t let such an opportunity miss her. But it seemed fate had decided otherwise.

Levy cursed her small stature when the tips of her fingers were nowhere close to what she wanted and made a few furious (and fruitless) jumps hoping that maybe then she could get it.

Her fingers brushed the spine. Not the result she wanted.

Help was needed in this particular situation so she had to make a call.

“Gajeel!” no response, so she tried again. “Gajeel!” 

Given how small the shop was there were few possibilities as to why he didn’t respond. He could’ve stepped out, fallen asleep or gone to the bathroom. But she figured another option was more probable.

Peeking out from the shelves her suspicions were proven right as she spotted the owner of the store (well he insisted he wasn’t but since he was the only employee she saw, Levy decided otherwise) with his feet propped up on the front desk aimlessly stroking a purring Lily with eyes closed, lost to another world.

It was a sight she was used to seeing, and one that she sometimes had to disturb by making her way closer in order to bring him back to reality with a sharp clap.

The first few times he’d almost fallen out of his chair but now he just opened a single eye and fixed it on her.

“Levy? Yer still here?”

“Hello to you too Gajeel.”

He yawned and sat properly in the chair, shifting Lily from his lap to the counter, ready to work.

“So how many books are ya buying today? Or are ya finally gonna buy the whole store today?” He joked.

“It’s just one today.”

He raised a brow in obvious shock. “Really now. That’s not like you, must be a damn good book for you to ignore the rest of them.”

Gajeel’s eyes dropped to her empty hands. “So where is it?”

“Well that’s the thing,” she said sheepishly, “ I can’t……..reach it.”

That’s when she saw it. That change in his eyes, the wicked smile growing on his lips as he readied for a barrage of height jokes.

She quickly slapped a hand across his mouth, effectively keeping those little quips where they belonged.

“Not today Gajeel,” She admonished, “What I need from you now is to put that goliath height of yours to good use.”

He said nothing but she could easily see the laughter in his eyes as he got up to follow her. It was almost assured that she would get a double dose of short jokes next time.

The task (which she already knew) proved to hold no difficulties for Gajeel as he simply reached up and pulled it free, dust fluttered at the disturbance. He turned with that grin still stuck on his face and held it out for her to take with greedy hands.

“Thank you so much!” she exclaimed, reaching out to take her prize. Her fingers skimmed the cover of the old book but it didn’t drop into her palms as she expected. Instead it was quickly snatched back by the one giving it to her.

Gajeel examined the title with curiosity and snorted, handing it to her.

“This is what you were so hopped up about?” he questioned, “I honestly thought it was something good.”

Levy cradled the book to her chest, as if to shield it from his criticism and sent him an indignant look.

“This is a good book!” she shot back, “the plot’s fascinating, it has amazing and realistic characters, doesn’t throw in some unnecessary romantic subplot and-” She stopped suddenly and looked at him, rather confused.

“Wait. You’ve read this book?”

“Sadly, and really it ain’t as great as you think it is. There’s a couple good stuff in there but nothing amazing.”

His eyes narrowed at the book in question clutched tightly in her arms. “And the characters?’ he scoffed, “None of them come even close to what you say about ‘em. Like that main character, she’s as slimy as they come.”

“Since when are you an expert on these things?” Levy teased, ‘And I beg to differ. She was cunning, not ‘slimy’.”

“Call it what you like but she was slimy, no doubt.”

She set the book down on one of the lower shelves and jabbed a finger into his chest. “Are you really going to argue with me about one of my favourite books?”

“I ain’t arguing, i’m trying to save your money.”

“My money is fine but you on the other hand, need a reality check on what a good book actually is.”

Propping himself up on the bookcase, he looked down at her with a lazy smirk. “And what, yer gonna school me? Sorry to disappoint shrimp but I think you’ll end up seeing things my way by the time we’re done.”

“Is that a challenge Gajeel? Because i think otherwise.”

Levy sank to the floor, bringing the book with her and beckoned Gajeel to take a seat next to her with a confident grin.

“Trust me, when this discussion is over you will love this book as much as I do.


	17. Fight! (nalu)

“Natsu, if you don’t back down right now things will get ugly.” Lucy retreated to the far side of the table as he confidently stepped closer.

“C’mon Lucy,” he crooned,”It doesn’t have to be this way you know.”

He stood before her, arms loosely hanging at his sides but ready to pounce any second. Natsu glanced at what she held in her hand, his face split into a grin. “Just hand over the cookie and it’ll all be over.”

She growled and his grin faltered, obviously caught off guard by her defense.

“No way I’m giving this to you, it’s the last one! And you should know. You ate most of the others!”

“Who me? I would never do something like that.”

“Well then the cookies must’ve been magic because they disappeared without a trace.” She replied dryly, putting a little bit more distance between them.

“I guess they were, we’ll probably never find out. But I think you’re overreacting.” He pouted and inched forward slightly, widening his stance. He was getting ready to move. “I thought we shared everything.”

“Not this time. This is a victory cookie for finishing my latest chapter and if you want it.” She raised the prize above her head,”You’ll have to pry it out of my fingers.”

A seriousness sharpened his features as his eyes narrowed,” I’ll you give you a chance to back down now. Hand over the cookie and we’ll live in peace.”

“Bring it.”

Natsu lunged, arms outstretched as he hoped to use his size and strength against her but Lucy had a weapon. A weapon that was locked, loaded and perfectly fluffed for action.

She seized a cushion from the nearest chair and chucked it at his face watching with satisfaction as feathery softness muffled his cry and brought him crashing to the floor.

He made a grab for her ankles, fingers curling on air when Lucy danced out of reach then immediately turned his eyes on her, wide with silent pleading. A whimper even slipped out from his lips.

“Puppy eyes don’t work in battles Natsu.”

He stopped and the same grin that split his face earlier returned, “ Worth a shot?”

“Not on your life.” she scoffed taking a step as he made yet another swipe at her legs.

“ This-”he swiped “ -cookie-” and again “-is-” and again “-mine.” He did it once more for good measure.

“Would you stop that?!” Lucy hissed. Honestly, with each swipe he’d crawled forward, making his way to her like some sort of demented cat.

“Hand it over and it’s a deal.”

“I said it before but let me say it once more to make it clear.” She took a bite out of the treat, reducing it to half its size and gazed at him on the floor. “No.”

“One last chance to give it up~” He sang.

Rolling her eyes at him, Lucy nibbled at the edge of the cookie. Natsu watched keenly as she ignored his words.

“Alright then, no more Mr. Nice guy.”

Quicker than she even realized he was on his feet and rushed forward. When she stumbled back triumph gleamed in his eyes, she swiftly understood that he had trapped her.

Each of those infuriating grabs had pushed her back to somewhere he wanted her to go, him rising to his feet only made her get there faster in her attempt to escape.

Lucy’s back collided with the wall- specifically that corner where the two walls met- and Natsu brought his arms to rest on either side of her head. Trapped by an unyielding body she had nowhere to turn to. His grin died down to a lazy smirk. He thought he’d won.

Well victory was not a thing so easily attained, and she certainly wasn’t going to hand it over just like that. 

Oh no, she had a trick up her sleeve. A childish one yes but one that was about to be put to good use.

Natsu reached for the cookie, as if to casually pluck from her fingers and that’s when Lucy made her move.

Pulling back her hand like she’d been burned, the cookie was pressed to her lips. She winked at the confusion that dashed across his face and allowed her tongue to slip past her lips and slide across it. 

Once, twice, thrice. Maybe a fourth time just to be a tease.

“I licked it, so it’s mine now. Without a doubt.” Lucy waved it smugly in front of his face. “Battle’s over Natsu.”

Eyebrows furrowed, his hand hovered near the defiled treat. He was silent. face set in a passive mask as Lucy revelled in her win. 

It was short lived.

The mask cracked away accompanied by a simple shrug. He pulled it from her fingers and plopped it in his mouth, unaware of how her mouth hung agape, horrified.

“I-I just licked that!” She spluttered, “How could you just eat it like that?!”

A response didn’t come straight away.It came after a few swipes of his tongue around crumb covered lips and a hearty lick to his fingers. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters! I practically covered it and that didn’t deter you! That’s gross!”

“Ah but Lucy, the taste of you on such a sweet only makes it sweeter.”

She squinted,” Did…did you just- have you been reading my romance novels again?”

Natsu snickered, “Maybe just a little.”

Lucy blew out a breath of frustration,folding her arms across her chest. He lowered his arms and instead chose to let them rest on her waist. He playfully ran his fingers up her sides.

“You know,you could’ve avoided all of this if you just gave it to me from the beginning.”

“Or if you just left me be with my cookie,” she shot back sourly.

“ Touché.”

“I hate you for this.”

Nuzzling her neck he purred,“You can’t do that, i’m too amazing.”

“I’ll my get revenge,” Lucy threatened.

“Yeah sure you will. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Make sure you do,” she said darkly,” I’ll make you cry.”

Natsu chuckled, dropping a kiss on her pouting cheek. “Yeah, yeah…..”

Not even a couple days later…..

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Lucy, I know you said that you’d get your revenge but please for the love of god don’t eat the last slice of pizza.”


	18. Drag me- to bed that is.(Gajevy)

The day had been harrowing.

It was just one of those missions, the kind that chewed you up and spat you back out in disgust. Sure they’d gotten the job done but it took way more out of them than either would care to admit.

The door slammed shut behind Gajeel and he kicked off his boots, thrusting them into the corner. He was hunched over, barely able to stand straight without tipping slightly and with eyes darkened from weariness.

Not to mention that he was completely soaked. 

Water from his clothes streamed off -making a nice wet spot on the carpet, which then transformed into sizable puddle when he wrung out the rest from his hair.

The same went for his partner.

She too was dripping from head to toe, her clothes miserably clinging to her as she stifled a rather large yawn. Their bags joined the shoes in the corner to be dealt with at a later date.

Bed.

They needed to get to bed, desperately so.

They could shower in the morning. The delectable softness that only a bed could offer was needed far more than cleanliness.

Gajeel, in his great wisdom, understood this clearly and decided to take the initiative early. Instead of dragging his feet to slowly get there, he chose to simply slump over Levy.

She buckled in surprise under him, struggling to stay on her feet with the addition of this dead weight.

“What are you doing Gajeel?!” she hissed. She almost tipped over completely when he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

“Carry me.” he moaned. “I’m tired.”

“I’m tired too but you don’t see me dropping on you!” She tried to throw him off but somehow he managed to sink into her even further. He groaned loudly.

“Shrimp don’t be mean.”

I’m not being mean!” She stomped on his foot hoping that maybe he’d fly up off her but all she got was a surprised yelp.

“What was that for?!”

“Get off me Gajeel!”

“C’mon the bedroom is like right there!” He pleaded. “I don’t care how I get there. Hell, you can drag me if you want to. I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll bake your favourite cake, help organize your books i’ll even buy you those fancy reading glasses you’ve been killing yourself about. Just get me to bed.”

She made another fruitless attempt and huffed in frustration. “You’re being unreasonable.”

“I’m being perfectly reasonable!” He snapped. “I’ll have you know I was thrown off a ship today!”

“And I took a dive not long after you,” Levy replied, rather dry. “Find something else to prove your point.”

She glared at him from the corner of her eyes and met his desperate gaze. He was even begging with those too. Almost any other time she’d cave under such a rare sight but fatigue was a hell of a thing, it could stop even the kindest of hearts from swaying.

“I’m not going to do it.”

Gajeel let out an angry huff, the desperation in his eyes receded slightly with annoyance taking its place.

”You weren’t complaining this much when you tried to carry Laxus.” He muttered angrily.

“Are you seriously going to bring that up?!” Levey snapped, “ Gajeel, he was dying.”

“I’m dying!”

“And i’ve had enough of this!” 

Annoyance was apparently a strong emotion. So strong in fact, it made Levy to summon up the last bit of magic that hadn’t been used up in the mission to fight back. She quickly waved her hand with a growled ‘solid script: sticky mode’, bringing the word ‘float’ to shimmering life.

It flew and slapped itself across his forehead. Gajeel let out a startled shriek as he was lifted off Levy, powerless against her magic. He was left flailing uncontrollably as he bounced around the ceiling.

“Levy put me down!”

“If I do you’re just gonna flop on me again!”

He hit his head on the light, a multitude of curses came tumbling out.

“If you weren’t being mean to me before you are now!”

“Oh, I’m not being mean Gajeel,” Levy deadpanned, “I’m being perfectly reasonably.”

“Don’t pull that on me! You’re being perfectly unreasonable. Now get me down from here!”

She lowered him until he hovered mere inches from the carpet. “Do you promise not to drop your heavy body on me? Because if you do that again i will hurt you.”

“Fine, fine.” he grunted

Satisfied, Levy set him down gently where he stayed face down, motionless on the carpet. She rubbed her eye when another large yawn escaped. That little stunt made her even more tired, if it was possible.

“So are you going to finally come to bed?” 

He moaned.

“Is that a yes or no?”

“Too tired to moved.” Gajeel said, muffled. “I’ll just stay here and sleep. I thought I could count on you Levy but you let me down. Go on without me.”

He let out another moan, louder this time, that ended in what sounded like a cross between a whimper and a tortured sigh. 

For a wizard known for his ferocity he could be so dramatic.

Now while she was absolutely content to leave him there and get the sleep she deserved, she felt the tiny tugs of guilt in her chest that always made her turn back.

Levy hated when this happened, it usually made her revenge pranks fall short.

She bent down and grabbed one of his legs, disappointed in herself for doing this.

“Lily my saviour,” he asked blearily, “Is that you?”

“Shush you know it’s me.” With a hefty pull he slid a few feet forward. “ You said I could drag you so that’s what i’m doing. Now roll over unless you want your face rubbed off.”

He complied, allowing Levy to drop his leg so he could flip over on his back. She grabbed him once more.

“I knew you’d come back.” He grinned. “ ‘cause you can’t resist me.”

“I’ll leave you here.” She threatened

He said nothing more as she tugged him across the floor. Only the occasional encouraging comment (and one pained cry from hitting his head against the wall) interrupted Levy’s grunts on their journey.

It couldn’t have been longer a couple of minutes but it felt like she’d been dragging him for a lifetime when the bed came into sight.

“Journey’s over.” she said with relief, throwing herself onto the mattress and burrowing into the pillows.

“Already? I was having so much fun too.”

He stumbled to his feet and took a few tottering steps before collapsing beside Levy. With a hum on his lips he curled himself around her frame, playfully nibbling her shoulder.

“Thanks for the ride shrimp. We should do it again sometime.” 

“Pull that type of stunt again and I won’t take pity like this time.” She murmured, wriggling back into him.

“I bet you’d still come back for me.” he teased. “You’d never leave me behind, would you?”

“In a fight,no, but when you’re being ridiculous,” Levy tilted her head slightly to look back at him. A tired smirk crept to her lips. “ It just might happen.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So Gajeel, about those glasses you mentioned……”

“The deal was to get me on the bed. If I remember you just left me on the floor.”

“Gajeel..”

“Fine. Tomorrow then.”


	19. Squabbles (Nalu)

## Honestly, Lucy looked ridiculous. Bundled up on the couch like that with only her face free of the blanket folds and her hands poked out from amidst the softness, gripping a mug of hot chocolate - no, the last hot chocolate, already she went through 6 packs of it- like her life absolutely depended on it.

She looked downright grouchy but in a really cute way. Like those puppies he sees online, swaddled up against their will and shooting murder glares but it just makes them all the more adorable.

“Hey there Oscar the grouch,” Natsu greeted, bouncing happily on the couch next to her, teasingly pulling at her blanket. Lucy sent him a withering glare as she steadied her cup so none of the steaming, chocolatey goodness didn’t spill.

“You maybe wanna share some of that? Since you know you drank all of it, and I didn’t get any?”

Her glare still stayed, taking a small sip from her mug. And another. And a third, long sip, never breaking eye contact with him as she clearly savoured the flavour. Now that was just being petty.

He tried for his best puppy eyes, bottom lip jutting out because he  _knows_  she always finds that cute and covered her hands with his, hoping to coax it out of her grip. “You’re not gonna leave your boyfriend hanging, are ya?”

Silently she relented the hot chocolate to him, rubbing her hands together to make up for the lost warmth. Her eyes softened a bit at the goofy grin that blossomed on his face when he finally claimed his prize before he took a gulp, emptying it to almost half what it was before.

Natsu grimaced. Lucy always made hers too sweet, but it didn’t stop him from drinking it. “Thanks for not leaving me out in the cold Luce.” He said, lips pursed at the mug’s rim.

Lucy’s gaze hardened at his words, then narrowed. The glare was back, maybe he shouldn’t have said that.

“Cold?” She murmured.  _“Cold?_  Natsu you’re wearing a tank top and shorts in the middle of winter!  _And we have a broken heater!_ ” Lucy’s growl was deep in her throat as she drove a finger to his chest, tugging at his thin shirt to prove her point.

“You don’t feel cold! And I’m here wearing every scrap of warm clothing in the place and you’re joking about the cold! And drinking my hot chocolate! Don’t make me take back my kindness.”

Natsu gasped, hugging the half empty cup to his chest when leaned in close, her hand hovering close to snatch back her kindness.

“You being cold doesn’t excuse you drinking all the hot chocolate! That’s just mean!” Natsu took a hurried mouthful and tucked the mug closer.

Lucy sneered, “There’s one more left you big baby.All the sweaters and blankets can do is warm me up on the outside. Unlike you i don’t have a furnace boiling inside, so I gotta get  _something_  else to keep my insides hot.” She tucked in a spot by her feet where her fuzzy socks poked out.

Just how much layers was she wearing?

Natsu rolled his eyes at her, going for a another warm sip of hot chocolate. Really now, that was a lame excuse. She just wanted to hoard all the good stuff to herself. “If you wanted to stay hot all you had to do was ask me.” He muttered, voice muffled by the cup. “We could’ve saved a lot of hot chocolate mix that’s for sure.” He tacked on the rest almost nonchalantly, swirling around the cup in his hand.

It took a few seconds for what he said to slow cook in his brain, 5 to be exact because Lucy counted it off silently before it dawned on him. His eyes practically bugged out as he almost choked on the drink, spluttering with red cheeks and a blush that slowly worked its way up to his ears.

“No  _wait!_  That’s not what I meant! I meant it the other way,  _the_   _other way!_ Not-” Natsu sighed covering his embarrassment with a hand and held out the half empty mug to Lucy. “ Just take it back.” He moaned.

Lucy simply hummed when she took it from his grasp, unperturbed by his words and took a delicate sip. She grimaced, it was lukewarm and now it tasted gross.

Lucy sighed, settling the mug on the little table next to her before she carefully unravelled the blanket from her to toss over Natsu, who looked up confused at the sudden softness.

She stretched out her legs to his lap. “Well I might have to take you up on that offer, since you so desperately need to have the last hot chocolate.” Lucy said coolly, albeit with a little smile tugging at her lip corners.

“ And whichever way works fine. I’m not picky.”


End file.
